emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6939 (7th August 2014)
"Moira is determined to rekindle her love with Cain, but her happiness is short-lived when he rushes out, leaving her alone; and Donna confronts Ross about a gun in his possession." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Moira is annoyed when Cain wakes up late after being out half the night playing poker. Ross warns Adam to keep quiet about their plan but Adam is embarrassed that his passport is still at his mum's. Priya is disappointed when Jai refuses to go to her engagement party. Determined to win Cain back, Moira pushes him onto the bed, keen to rekindle things. Marlon's annoyed when Paddy tells him he's warned Donna to back off. Sam is excited about taking Tracy out, but Robbie warns him not to let her take advantage. Declan receives a call from his accountant and asks Charity where £20,000 has disappeared to. Charity covers by telling him that she has given it to Debbie. Moira's happiness is short lived when Cain rushes out, leaving her alone and heartbroken. Rakesh asks Jai for a word outside the pub when Jai continues to make snide remarks, leaving the others worried. Donna collapses whilst at the park with April, Marlon and Paddy. Not wanting April to see what has happened, Marlon rushes her home. Outside the pub, Rakesh reassures Jai that he's not the person he was at 18 when they both used to take cocaine around the country and sleep around. He reminds Jai that he was no angel himself as he used to use Rishi's van to ship cocaine around the country. While Donna recovers, she and Paddy clear the air and she reassures him that she isn't interested in Marlon as anything more than a friend. Adam arrives at the farm to collect his passport but when Moira tries to talk to him he leaves without collecting it. Declan is irked to see Katie and Andy together in the pub and can't resist a snide comment. Tracy calls Robbie's bluff and sets him up to tell Sam she's a thief, thinking he'll shy away. She's surprised when he actually tells Sam but manages to lie her way out of the situation. To avoid a mix-up Charity tells Cain what she has told Declan, but their intense conversation is spotted by a furious Moira, who instantly thinks the worst. Donna goes to see Ross, as she is worried about him and is aghast when Ross pulls out a gun and slaps it on the table. Tired of being taken for a fool, Moira confronts Charity and Cain over her suspicions and loses her cool, slapping Charity who insists they are not having an affair. Donna tells Ross that he could go to prison just for having the gun in the house and goes to get rid of it, but Ross wrestles it from her. Outside, everyone is shocked at the sound of a gunshot from Dale View… Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Backroom *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *David's - Shop front and floor *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Play Area *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and Moira and Cain's bedroom, yard *Home Farm - Office Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 7th August 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 7th August 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes